


Blow Me Away

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Wade hasn't had a blow job since before Weapon X since no-one is willing to put any part of him in their mouths. So when his partner tries he kinda freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me Away

Sitting in his living room on a typical Tuesday afternoon, Wade is wasting his time channel surfing when he feels an oddly pleasant sort of tingle sweeping down his chest. Given that the feeling is accompanied by a faint blue glow he’s got an inkling that his day is about to get a lot more interesting.

“You don’t have any people to save tonight huh? No governments to overthrow? No panda themed mercenaries to seduce? Mmm… but with the way that T.K is moving it seems seduction of nasty mercenaries isn’t entirely off the to do list is it?” Wade arches his back into the feeling of that telekinetic touch as it sweeps over his body and grins.

Ever since a sparring session had gone the way of his fantasies a few weeks ago he had been doing this kind of thing with Nate at least once a week, whenever the other man has time to fit him into his busy schedule.

Nate doesn’t respond, but then again he doesn’t have to. The T.K is stroking against a very sensitive part of his anatomy already, sliding up and down slowly and leaving little doubt to his intentions.

“You gonna join in on the action or are you just here to watch?” Wade questions. He really doesn’t mind either way. It’d be kind of fun to have Nate watch actually. Just as long as he gets to keep most of his clothes on that is. It’s one thing to spar with him half naked, or prance around in only his boxers on a daily basis, and another to expect someone to try to get off when faced with the sight of him in all his gruesome glory. Thankfully he’s wearing a t shirt along with his boxers tonight, so Nate shouldn’t have too much difficulty ignoring the small amount of scarred skin on display.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Nate asks from behind him. His hands move to knead at Wade’s shoulders, which is almost as nice as the friction against his groin. It’s oddly sweet, and confuses him just as much as it arouses him.

It’s hard to tell where they stand right now. They aren’t dating in any sense of the word, but last time Wade checked friends with benefits don’t cuddle all night and have occasional long lazy make outs that end in even more snuggling. Not that he’s an expert, but that level of intimacy gives him all sorts of gooey happy emotions that he’s pretty sure you aren’t supposed to feel for a pal, even if you do jerk that pal off a lot.

“I could put on a show for you if you want. I was in this play once and- stop laughing, I was amazing! I moved the audience to tears. Well… they left the theatre crying at least… But Nate baby it’s all about the subtle movements,” he purrs, thrusting into the psychic touch with a sensual roll of his hips. The hands on his shoulders tighten just barely, and he smirks, doing it again.

“Oh and not forgetting the lines. Like: ‘Oh God Nate, more give me more. Oh fuck me hard you big muscular god, I want your enormous mphh!” Nate’s techno-organic hand slaps over his mouth and Nate chuckles warmly in his ear.

“I think perhaps we’ll save that for another day,” he says, removing his hand and turning Wade’s head for a kiss. As far as methods of silencing him go, Wade highly approves.

“Get over here,” he demands when their lips part. He’s well past done with the gentle seduction portion of the night and so so ready for the dirty porn to begin.

Only Nate doesn’t seem to be on board with that plan because he isn’t getting on top of him, he’s getting down on the floor instead.

“Hey uh, whatcha doing down there buddy?” Wade asks nervously. He scoots back a little further on the couch as Nate leans forward to rest his elbows against the cushions on both sides of Wade’s legs. Trapped his mind provides helpfully, and he can already feel his muscles tensing for a fight.

“What do you think?” Nate asks with a chuckle, palming him through his boxers. His tongue wets his lips just slightly and Wade can’t tell if the emotion lodged in his chest is arousal or a sense of doom.

The feeling of Nate’s hand on him helps a bit. The pleasure and the gentle touch sooth some of the initial panic, at least enough that he doesn’t punch Nate in the face and bolt out of the room. That’d be a real mood-killer. Only now there’s this sick twist of longing and fear at war in his chest, and all he can do is shiver and moan and clench his hands into tight fists by his side.

“Whoa okay easy there! Hey, you know what? Let’s just do some frotting instead. Frottage is nice right? Who doesn’t like a little dry hump?” Wade babbles, pushing himself back against the hard cushions of the couch.

And (not for the first time today) Nate completely ignores him, presumably mistaking his protests for his usual inane gibberish.

“Th-the T.K then. You can fuck me without even touching me, doesn’t that sound ideal? You were into that a few minutes ago…” he ties again, but Nate just eases his hands up and into the waistband of his boxers, smirking as he does so. His hands free Wade’s erection, and he hums to himself in appreciation as he leans in to lick a hot wet stripe up the length of him.

“Ahhh shit! Put that thing back where it came from or so help me-” Wade screeches, his hand pushing Nate’s head away from his junk so hard he nearly overbalances.

That, of all things, is what finally makes Nate pause.

“Is something wrong Wade?”

“No shit, something’s wrong. Was it the screaming or the pushing that clued you in? Just… don’t do that. Come up here and let me jerk you off or something instead,” Wade refuses to look down at Nate, studying the dingy carpet instead. Maybe he should get around to cleaning that thing someday…

“You don’t want me to…” Nate looks adorably lost, his brow furrowed in bewilderment as he looks up at Wade from the floor. “I’m confused. You realize that I’m offering to put your penis in my mouth right?” Nate’s slight grin dissolves when Wade doesn’t smile back, leaving him looking far too sincere for a guy currently on his knees with a hard cock pointing at him accusingly. “I want to make you feel good Wade, that’s all.”

“Shut up! I know what you’re doing down there, I just… want you up here instead,” Wade answers, fidgeting nervously. It’s not that he doesn’t want a blow job (because hello blow jobs are awesome), it’s just that no one has done this, no one has even offered, in such a long time. For most people the thought of having any part of his sore-riddled body in their mouth is revolting. Even he is revolted for them at the thought.

Nate considers him for a moment, running his big hands up and down Wade’s thighs soothingly.

“I want to taste you Wade. I thought you’d like having my mouth on you. I’ve been planning this all morning. How I’d get on my knees for you and suck you slow until you begged, or take you as fast and deep as you wanted. It drove me to distraction during my meeting today. I got hard under the table imagining how you’d moan and cry out in pleasure as I used my tongue to make you come in my mouth. But if that isn’t what you want…”Nate’s words rumble through him like thunder, making his body thrum with need.

He wants it so badly.

He can already imagine exactly how Nate’s mouth would feel on him. He’s imagined it before too, many times on lonely nights when he would stroke himself to the idea of it, imagining how Nate’s mouth would look around his cock and how he’d take everything Wade could give and beg for more. But now that it’s within his grasp he can’t bear for it to happen. Can’t handle the thought Nate feeling his scars with his mouth and tasting him when he inevitably comes too quickly. Because he hasn’t had this done to him for years and it’s all too pathetic and too mortifying and too much for him to deal with.

“That’s enough!” Wade has to close his eyes for a minute to clear his head, leaving Nate blinking up at him, confused and completely out of his depth.

“I mean uh, that’s, that’s okay. You really don’t have to do that,” Wade tries again, his voice cracking embarrassingly on the last word.

“I know I don’t have to Wade, I want to. But if that isn’t what you want…” Nate trails off looking at him questioningly.

“It’s just… it’s been a while okay?” Wade mumbles. He’s glad his mask is mostly covering his face because it’s got to be bright red at the moment.

“How long has it been for you Wade?” Nate asks, and boy way to jump straight to it. So much for tact. Would a little bit of delicately be too much to ask? Wade huffs, pissed off now, and sets a foot on Nate’s shoulder to push him back further.

“Long enough.”

Nate doesn’t need to know the all of the pitiful details.

He doesn’t need to know how the closest thing he’s come to a blow job since before Weapon X was a hooker kissing at him through his pants. He definitely doesn’t need to hear the details of how she’d gagged and staggered away horrified the moment she pulled his pants down to see the mutilated flesh of his dick. That had been the first and last time he’d tried to convince anyone to get anywhere near his junk with their mouth since then.

“Then let me do this for you,” Nate says sincerely.

“You- are you sure you want to?” he asks. He’s surprised to find he doesn’t sound as pathetic as he feels, only curious with a heavy overtone of disbelief.

Nate doesn’t answer. Instead he leans in slowly, giving Wade plenty of time to stop him.

His lips are warm and so much softer than they look as they press against his skin in a gentle kiss before he takes the head in. His mouth slides down just barely and Wade tries to breathe steadily through the rush of lust and fear and shame, closing his eyes to focus on the feeling of warmth and wetness instead of the illogical panic rising in his chest. Nate isn’t going to pull away. He’s seen his skin, touched and even tasted it a few times everywhere else and yet he still wants to do this. There’s really no need to be afraid.

But he is.

Someone’s mouth is on his cock for the first time in forever and he’s ruining the moment by being fucking terrified.

He breathes slowly, trying to keep his thoughts away from how messed up that is. He can examine how pathetic he is later. Or never. He doesn’t really care, because Nate’s mouth is moving now, focusing his efforts on lapping at the head of his cock as he slides his lips slowly up and down.

He only takes him in an inch or two, easing him into it, helping him remember the half-forgotten sensations that he’s been denied for so long, but the feeling is enough to make him shudder.

“N-Nate,” he groans, and it isn’t until he hears himself say his name that the realization of who is kneeling before him. Cable, his long-time best friend slash enemy slash secret disgraceful crush is sucking him off in his living room in the middle of the afternoon. He grips the cushions tight as Nate’s tongue explores him, mapping out each scar and vein and curve of his cock. As nice as it feels Wade can help but cringe a little because that has to be nasty for him.

He’s found over the years that his skin seems somehow more revolting to most people when they find out it extends to his more intimate regions. His dick is the kind of thing that would turn even the strongest stomach, but Nate doesn’t seem to mind. In fact he almost looks like he’s enjoying having it in his mouth, making a show of bobbing his head and running his techno-organic metal fingertips down the length that doesn’t fit into his mouth.

As unbelievable as this whole thing is, and it’s really unbelievable, Wade finds himself relaxing by increments as he takes him deeper and deeper. If anyone was going to do this to him Nate is the one man in the world who Wade feels he can almost trust (almost being the operative word here, because Nate has proven to be a manipulative bastard in the past. And he doesn’t like The Golden Girls. Who doesn’t like The Golden Girls?!?)

He looks down with a sense of awe, watching Nate’s eyes close and his lips slide up and down his scarred erection with wide disbelieving eyes. He pulls off and leaves Wade wet and wanting to look up at him for a moment, studying what is visible of his face under the mask.

“Is this okay?” he asks. His face is red and his voice is raw, rougher than it usually is. A twist of arousal hits him like a knife to the stomach. Nate looks and sounds like this for him and him alone. The saviour of the world is on his knees on a dirty carpet, sucking Wade off.

“Shut up. Stop asking stupid questions,” his words are softer than he wants them to be, but he moves to stroke Nate’s cheek gently anyways, wanting to reassure him without having to speak the words. Nate leans into the touch and closes his eyes while Wade’s scarred fingers caress his skin and he tries to calm the frantic beating of his heart. The way his chest tightens at the soft sound of pleasure Nate makes as his thumb brushes his lip is girly beyond words, and all the more terrifying for the fact that just like getting a blow job, he hasn’t felt this way in years.

“Now get back to work before I start whistling that song from Snow White. Not that I think you’re a hoe, but… well…” Wade babbles, hoping to distract Nate from the way he’s already leaking precome after only a few minutes.

But Nate seems to know anyways if the way he leans in to lick it up is any indication. His eyes are locked on Wade’s as he sucks on the head like Wade is some sort of delicious treat that needs to be devoured, even making a pleased little hum in the back of his throat as he flattens his tongue against the very tip.

“Shit,” Wade groans as Nate takes him in more, further this time until almost all of his cock is buried in that soft, wet, perfect mouth. This can’t be Nate’s first time sucking someone off because some of the things he can do with his mouth are downright sinful.

His tongue swipes in broad strokes, pressed up against the bottom of his cock, lapping at him a few times before he stiffens it to trace along the vein. Wade tries to quiet his breathing, but he can’t help but pant like he’s just run a marathon as Nate works his cock, getting wetter and messier and so much god damn dirtier, moaning around his length as his hand delves into his own pants to stroke himself as well. Wade whines high in his throat at the sight, still completely awed at the idea that anyone could possibly be turned on like this just from sucking him off.

Getting off since his Weapon X days has been about giving others pleasure while he takes what he can get from the encounter. More often than not he’s the one jerking himself off, or on a very rare occasion fucking someone, as long as his dick stays firmly wrapped by a condom or two. Not once has anyone ever offered to do this for him, or seemed concerned with whether or not he got off.

But now Nate is here, pulling almost the full length of his cock into his throat and swallowing, and Wade can’t help but cry out as the suction makes everything so amazingly tight and good, and his whole body jerks hard into the feeling.

“Oh sweet baby Jesus on a pogo stick. Do that again Nate,” he begs, and Nate complies, sucking hard again and again until Wade is writhing above him, unable to keep himself still under the onslaught of sublime bliss.

Wade can tell he is losing control. It’s been too long, far far too long, and even before he caught his case of psoriasis from hell he’d never been good at holding out when someone’s mouth was on him. Something about the heat, the damp slick intimacy of it always sent him careening towards the edge faster than Northstar skiing on speed.

The heat of Nate’s mouth seems to radiate out through his body, warming him and making his toes curl as he fights desperately to keep himself still so that he seems at least marginally in control of his long neglected body. But Nate is a control freak even in this, pushing him deep into his mouth faster and faster, and pushing his hips down when it all becomes too much and he can’t help but try to thrust into his mouth in desperation. He tangles his hands in Nate’s hair, needing to feel like he at least has some leverage, and Nate appears to like it, puling all the way off to moan and gasp for breath before he lets Wade guide him back down onto his erection.

“Need-” Wade gasps, not even sure he knows what he needs. He’s ready, so so ready to come, but it’s too soon and he selfishly wants this to last forever. Nate just chuckles, which doesn’t help as the vibrations only amplify his pleasure, leaving his whole body tingling and tensed, so close to the edge it’s starting to ache.

“Hey don’t let this go to your oversized head, you’re not that good you arrogant son of a – ah!” Wade’s hands tighten in Nate’s hair, tugging hard as Nate swallows around him a few more times. His hands are shaking, and Nate can probably feel it, but Wade is beyond caring, especially when Nate’s hand relinquishes it’s hold on his hip, letting him rut into his mouth like a dirty whore. And Nate just takes it, lets him slide in as deep and fast as he wants, though Wade is too nervous to make anything besides little aborted movements into that perfect perfect mouth.

“Unless you want an unpleasant aftertaste even tic tacs can’t take- oh oh God - take care of, I suggest you finish this up with your hand,” Wade manages unsteadily, hands still tangled in Nate’s hair. Nate just keeps going, looking up at him, and its the creases at the corners of his eyes and the unwavering eye contact that finally has him thrusting in hard, shaking and shouting Nate’s name as he comes down his throat.

Nate swallows everything down and licks him clean. “Like a puppy,” Wade chuckles, wiggling happily as Nate sucks one last time before pulling back. Now that it’s over Wade can’t remember why he was worried. Sure he hadn’t lasted quite as long as his manly pride might have demanded, but he has a funny inkling that no one could when faced with Nate’s wicked mouth. Plus, there’s always next time…

“How is it that even your glowy eye looks smug right now? “ he grumbles half-heartedly, taking in Nate’s pleased face as he sits back to give his knees a rest. It’s too bad he’s still too boneless to move yet or else he’d be wiping that annoying little smile right off of Nate’s stupid gorgeous face.

“See, was that so bad?” Nate teases. “You seemed like you enjoyed it. You certainly came quickly enough.”

“Haha. You’re a laugh riot Nate you know that?” Wade deadpans. Nate just smiles and takes hold of his flaccid cock, making Wade shiver as he tucks him back into his pants. “If you ever mention this to anyone and I’ll pump you so full of lead Irene will be able to use your big techno-organic ass as a pencil,” he adds menacingly.

“Noted,” Nate chuckles, a deep warm rumbling sound that soothes Wade despite his annoyance. He leans up to kiss him, and Wade melts into it like a huge softie, his hands caressing their way up and down Nate’s arms.

“Gross, you taste like jizz,” he complains when they part, pushing against his chest lightly. Even if there was any force behind it he’d never be able to move the mountain that is Nathan Summers. At least that’s what he tells himself as he submits to more kissing, running his tongue along his bottom lip until he lets him in to explore that filthy astonishing mouth.

Wade’s eyes drift closed as Nate’s bulky weight settles in beside him on the couch. He’s warm and comfortable and completely utterly spent. But he’s not sleeping. That would just be ridiculous. There’s absolutely no way one little blow job could have tired him out that much. He’s just… resting his eyes… just for a second…

“You know,” Nate’s voice startles him, purred deep and hoarse (heh he knows why that is) into his ear. “I was sort of hoping you’d be good for at least another round. I’d appreciate some reciprocation.” The warm amused tone is just as annoying as the self-satisfied look on his face.

“Oh ye of little faith, I’m beyond good to go. I’m like the energizer bunny, I just keep going and going and-” Nate cuts him off with a firm kiss that leaves no question as to what he wants to do.

Those lips are really amazing, he thinks idly and he presses Nate back onto the couch and straddles him without breaking the kiss. They’re the only ones to touch him without any disgust and the only ones he really wants touching him anymore anyways.

But there will be time to deal with that revelation later. Right now he has a few things he wants to try out with his own mouth to repay the favour.


End file.
